Three buckets in a barbie house
by Taco-of-doom
Summary: What happens when homestuck and OHSHC colide?Chaos is what!And with three hyper active mentaly crazy girls, Serenity, Haylee, and Cheyenne, maybe we can fit this puzzle together like a story, with love, romance, school rivals, trolls, sick fires, cross dressers,evil twins, and lots o' homestuck and OHSHC !Rated for many strange things and lots of cussin and a very strange up plot.


What happens when homestuck and OHSHC colide? Chaos is what! And with three hyper active mentaly crazy girls, Serenity, Haylee, and Cheyenne, maybe we can fit this puzzle together like a story, with love, romance, school rivals, trolls, sick fires, cross dressers, mischevios twins, and lots o' homestuck and OHSHC.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o3o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Three young girls stand in a small living room, along with twelve trolls in differant bedrooms. Now you homestuck fans may already know who these trolls are, Karkat, Gamzee, Nepeta, Feferi, Terezi, Equius, Eridan, Sollux, Tavros, Vriska, Aradia, and Kanaya! The three girls we will soon find out but for now i should explain some things to you, kind reader. First of all, the girls have just moved to japan, and are HUGE homestuck fans, and they call themselfs the 'fanfic girls' since they claim they live in a fanfiction, seeing as they have had the homestuck trolls for more then two months, and have bondid a bit with them. Yet there is still more to these girls the trolls are yet to find out. Oh! deary me i almost forgot to mention, the trolls have somehow been altenated into humans, that is all for now, bai bai!  
~~auther ends the notes~~

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

''WAIT YOUR TELLING ME I HAVE TO WEAR THIS SHITTY THING?! KUHGFSKJHDBGJHBDV NOPE!'' a bleach blond haired girl yelled to dirty blond/brown haired girl ''Sere calm down!'' she yelled ''It's just a dress!'' ''dress? More like a yellow buffalo baby!'' 'sere' yelled ''She's right y'know.'' said a dark brown haired girl with an *owo* face ''See vian?! bob agrees!" "Its not that i dont agree but its school code.'' vian sighed ''FUCK SCHOOL CODE I'D RATHER WEAR THE BOYS UNIFORM'' ''shhh guys your gonna wake the trollssss'' 'bob' exclamed ''oh sheit!'' sere covered her mouth with wide eyes ''but i'm still not wearing that dress" she whispered. "Oh! oh! oh! i gots an idea!" haylee (bob) exclaimed/whispered as she took some scissors and went to the trash can "um... haylee what do you think you're doing?" vian asked. You see, these girls re FAR from normal, they will do anything they want despite the consiquences, well vian, might not, unless she hased to. "ooooh I get it!" serenity grabbed her own pair of siccors and lifted it to her hair "guys... i dont think we-" "oh vian vian vian. you dont have to. you know that, right?"

"well yeah but-" she got cut off again "then dont worry about ussss" sere smiled, so did haylee as they snipped they're hair down to a boyish size. Serenity glared at the three yellow ouran acadimy dresses, and picked up two of the boys uniforms. Serenity already had boyish features, so a simple haircut and some boyish cloths (which she already always wears) made her look 100% boy, (she also has a pretty flat chest) Haylee on the other hand needed some work, but thats nothing kanaya couldnt fix! Speaking of kany, she was walking down the stairs in her human form and once she saw what they were doing she looked very suprised but sighed, used to they're behavior and decided not to ask "oh oh oh oh oh kanayayayayay" sere smiled "what am I doing this time?" she sighed again "we need you to help make bob look like a boy!" Serenity smiled "Fine." she knows not to argue or they will just continually beg her to do so. "YAY!" Haylee smiled as they walked into another room.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.after about an hour

Haylee and kanaya came out, haylee looked just like a boy now! Her hair was combed and neat, and the blue uniform was on, her breats we're held down by something, it made her look compleatly flat now plus, a her eylashes have been trimmed and her glasses replaced with contacts! Sere and Vian were already in they're uniforms, ready to go. "woah good job!" sere exclaimed happily "YOU DUMB FUCKS COME ON YOUR GONNA BE LATE." They heard a raspy voice yell as karkat tossed them each girl a small lunch box "aww is lil kar worried about us?" "Oh shut the fuck up and get to school" He sighed "Kar when did you even get up?!" haylee yelled clearly confuzzled "Guys if we dont get moving we really are gonna be late" Vian sighed already walking out the door. "AYEEE WAIT FOR USSSSSS" sere skipped twords the door happily, Haylee following behind "bye girls" Kanya said "Baiiiii" they all said walking twords the school. "Guys this is so weird" Vian said "wat'dya mean Vian?" haylee asked taking her eyes off the rock she was kicking "I feel like somthing strange is gonna happen" She shrugged "How can our lives possibly get any weirder? We live with trolls" Haylee laughed "well nyan cat could fly in and feed as AJ from a dildo" Sere said grinning "Oh my god sere what?!" Haylee laughed "PFFFFT" vian stiffled her laughter "Serenity you crazy bishhh" haylee exclamed

At last they finally arrived and sere looked on the verge of tears "oh my gog...WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL IN A BARBIE PENT HOUSE" Sere yelled attracting many stares as she fell on her knees with her head in her hands, and looking like a boy she was getting alot of girls to giggle at her "oh he's so cute.." a red head said "but look at him he's so so weird.. look at the brunette thou hehehe" "why are they with that girl though?" a blond said, They were talking about vian, who of course choose to stay a girl ((the real vian: what do you mean 'stay a girl' i am a girl . )) Vian took serenity's arm and lifted her up, dragging her to the shool as anime tears fell down her face. Haylee walked behind laughing "I love you guys."

...after school...

"Oh my god best school evar man" Sere exclaimed walking through the empty halls. "You barely have to do anything man. Taking advantedge of rich kids is fun" she smiled. The three girls decided to explore the school to find a hideout for after school, they do this with every school they go to, find a hideout and stay there till night, or lately till karkat comes and finds them. "oh oh how bout this music room?" Haylee pointed to two big doors 'music room 3' "I heard its not used anymore" Sere smiled "then lets go." vian grinned and they followed her as she pushed the doors open. And suddenly rose ptals came flying twords theyre faces, vian and haylee covered theyre eyes not to get any petals in them, serenity, was not so lucky "OH GOG MY EYE!" she flailed intensly and ran around screaming "AFLACK AFLACK AFLACK AFLACK HELP ME MY EYE. AFLACK AFLACK AFLACK" there was a small welco- then it got cut off by sere's AFLACK's and the entire host club stared at her, and the girls in the club too. "SERE" vian grabbed her and slapped her "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF. AFLACK SUCKS. PROGGESIVE IS THE SHIT"

Haylee stepped in "guys." she said calmly "we all know this is useless...gieco is the way to go" Then the girls procceded to have an argumaent about which inssurance is better "AFLACK!" "GEICO!" "PRO FUCKING GRESSIVE" then a certan dark prince stepped in "I really think you three should stop shouting. Its scaring our guests" he said, pushing his glasses up "Oh we're terribly sorry" said vian being vian "we just do stupid things sometimes" she bowed apolijeticly ((author: i spelt that wrong i know but fuck it)) "you bet! now shush up or i'll throw you bothout THE WINDER." sere shouted at to laughing redhead twins. "I SWEAR TO GOG I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDER" she yelled angrily at them."winder..." Vian giggled. "thats your solution for everything sere" Haylee chirped.

Then a certan lolita walked up to the group and holds out a bunny "wanna see usa-chan?" he chirped. All three girls's eyes teared up "oh my cod..." haylee said quietly "he's so..." vian mumbles "KAWAII DESU NII" sere shouted tackling him and huggling him, he just giggled. "Well you two boys are strange gays." Tamaki laughed and sere and haylee darkened up angrilly but sere got an idea "hey haylee lets play along and see what happens " she grinned and haylee nodded "indeed we are my dumb ass friend" sere noded and Tamaki was in his emo corner as soon as she said that "mommy he cussed at me" tamaki said to kyouya "mommy? pfffffft" serenity laughed, walking backwards and bumping into somthing and knocking it over "oh shi-" CRASH RRRRIP! an expensive looking vace fell into a beautifull painting, ripping it, and it that very moment a human gamzee burst in "woah motherfucker thats some wicked fucking mess over there." he said, and there was a lot of girls behind him with hearts everyhwere "oh look gam got bitches" sere laughed "oh he's so sexy~!" one of the girls said. as soon as that arrow hit serenity's ear she balled her hands into fists and koalad gmzee "MINE" she yelled at them all. Gamzee smiled "Honk" sere giggled "kawaii stoner clown" gamzee's eyes went derp "wut" "nothing" "oh motherfucker kanaya said you forgot these. she said you would probalbly loose your cover as a boy easily so she made these so you dont have to wear the motherfuckin dress" he lifted up two puffy black silk skirts "oooohhhhh" haylee and sere said like the little aliens off of toy story and took them "wait theyre girls?!" Tamaki cried "no duh dipshit. "i hate to ruin the moment" said kyouya "but you just destroyed two of the host clubs prized possesions." "thats about" piped in hikaru, or koaru, witchever "19 million yen" piped another twin.

All three girls's faces droped, little ghosts coming out of they're mouths in despare. "Yes, and you _will_ pay it off" Kyouya pushed his glasses up again and vian blushed. She was never good with handsome boys. Exept the trolls, but they were her favorite charectors, of course she would be good with them, heck she even scares them sometimes. "B-but we don't have that kind of money..." Vian stuttered. "Then, we will do what the romans do" tamaki said, finally back from bothering Haruhi, who just walked in. "Pay with your bodys" Haruhi sighed. "two more people to join this damn club" she mumbles "woah awesome a cross dresser" sere smiled, still clinging to gamzee who,of course, was just staring into space "motherfuck... this place is wicked pink.." sere sobbed "yes, dreadfull 'aint it?" she nuzzled him "is that" one of the twins said "her boyfriend?" the other said, serenity's cheeks whent bright pink and gamzee looked confused "n-no... he's not my matesprit- boyfriend" she giggled out, gamzee's cheeks got slightly purple at the words matesprit "nah motherfucker we aint motherfucking like that.." he laughed slightly "whats with all this crude language?" tamaki cried, fustrated with all the rude language. "fuck shit bitch damn shit motherfucker" haylee laughed, serenity joining in on the random cuses to fustrate tamaki, who cried about tainting his haruhi, who just sighed.

An angry air entered the room...well, more crabby and confused. Karkat stormed in and yelled at the girls "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU THREE BEEN ITS WAY AFTER YOUR DAMN SCHOOL TIME AND EQUIUS HAS ALREADY BROKEN THE WALL AGAIN! IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE FUCKING HOUSE I SWEAR TO GOG I WILL GRAB A LEASH AND PUT IT ON ALL THREE OF YOU MYSELF" he screamed, steaming ith rage. Tamaki was cowering in the corner, and the twins were at the end of the room, kyouya was god knows where and honey was clinging to mori in fear.

_

lolololol i had help writing this from the real cheyanne and haylee, its very random, its really weird and i know i dont continue many of my stories but TRUST ME I WILL CONTINUE THIS. i love homestuck and OHSHC. so yeah, i'm encoraged to finishthis!  
vian: you mispelled some words there sere

_ME: I REALLY DONT CARE! :D_


End file.
